The present invention relates to computer-based security access, and more specifically, to cognitive pattern recognition for security access in a flow of tasks.
Consumers seeking to perform transactions, such as the purchase of items via electronic commerce (ecommerce) applications that include check out processes oftentimes find themselves at a significant disadvantage over competing interests in these items. For example, it is becoming more commonplace for traders to procure large quantities of popular consumer items for the purpose of resale to these consumers by accessing the ecommerce applications using automated software techniques (e.g., pre-formatted scripts or bots) that place orders for the items. As these software techniques operate at very high speeds, they are able to outpace the capabilities of any interested individuals to procure these items, thereby placing these individuals at a great disadvantage.
Many enterprises have adopted security software tools in an attempt to thwart these automated software systems. One popular technique utilizes visually distorted words or alphanumeric characters that are presented to a user and the user is required to enter them in a special field. The distortion seeks to prevent the automated software systems from identifying the words using character recognition technology, thereby discouraging the automated software practices. However, this type of security can be difficult for the consumer as well, since the distortions sometimes have the effect of preventing recognition of the characters even to a human eye. In addition, individuals who are visually impaired would have a particular disadvantage. Furthermore, anti-security techniques for identifying distorted characters have become more improved over time and are able to achieve greater success rates than ever before.